


The First Chapter in Our Book

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Fingering, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Libraries, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Reading, Riding, Teasing, author!Stiles Stilinski, single dad!derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes his daughter Ariana to the library to hear local author Stiles Stilinski read his new book: The Adventures of Ruby the Cat! Derek falls harder than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Chapter in Our Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



> 50_points_to_ravenclaw, we hope you enjoy the story! Your prompt was adorable and a lot of fun to work with.

“Daddy, Daddy, hurry up!” Derek chuckled as his daughter skipped ahead of him on the sidewalk, her dark hair streaming behind her. She was displaying her typical amount of six year old energy. When Derek had told her that a local author was reading his books at the library, she had almost vibrated out of her skin. Ariana had a voracious appetite for reading and the thought of meeting a real live author was almost too exciting for her to handle.

The library came into view and Derek called to his daughter to wait for him. She stopped by the door and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “We’re not going to be late,” Derek promised her, opening the door and taking her hand. She dragged him through the door and into the large atrium, a low chatter of parents and the squeals of children filling the air.

A part of the children’s section had been opened up, bean bag chairs and carpet squares decorating the floor, with a small ‘stage’ set up with a large rocking chair. It was currently empty, the author clearly not here yet. Ariana tugged Derek’s hand and pulled him to one of the bean bag chairs. “I wanna sit on your lap, Daddy.”

“Sure thing, pumpkin,” Derek said, settling himself in a hot pink bean bag and Ariana dropping into his lap and making herself comfortable.

The seats around them quickly filled, before one of the librarians stood up and introduced the author, named Stiles Stilinski. Derek’s eyebrows raised at the unusual name, as the kids around him applauded and a lean young man walked up to the chair in front of the assembled crowd.

He turned around and Derek felt his breath catch in his throat. Stiles was beautiful, all pale skin and large amber eyes. He smiled brightly at the audience and Derek felt his face heating when Stiles made eye contact with him. Berating himself internally for acting like an idiot, Derek tried to focus on what Stiles was saying.

“Hello everyone,” Stiles said, casting an awkward wave at the crowd. “I hope you like this next book in my series. Is everyone excited to see what adventure Ruby the Cat is going on today?”

“Yes,” the kids all chorused, including Ariana, who bounced up and down in Derek’s lap excitedly. Stiles opened the book and started reading, but Derek found himself less interested in the story and more interested in Stiles. The way his long fingers turned the pages, how expressive his face was as he read, the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this strong of an instant attraction.

Stiles wrapped up the story and Ariana applauded loudly along with the rest of the kids and their parents.

The librarian stood up again. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stilinski, for visiting us today.” She turned to the crowd. “Copies of Mr. Stilinski’s book are available for purchase. He will be staying for an hour to sign copies as well. Refreshments are available in the adjoining room.” There was a smattering of applause again, as children and adults got up off their bean bag chairs. Quite of a few of the kids were pulling their parents towards the table of books, Stiles settling himself behind it.

“Please can I get one, Daddy?” Ariana asked, batting her eyes at him. Derek had already been planning to do so, if only so he could talk to Stiles for a moment, so he readily agreed. They joined the line forming at the table, Derek holding Ariana’s hand.

Derek felt his stomach flutter as Stiles laughed at something one of the kids ahead of them said, throwing his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. They got to the front of the table and Ariana waved excitedly. “Hi Mr. Stiles,” she said, grinning.

“Hi there sweetie,” Stiles said, smiling down at her. “What's your name so I can put it in your book for you?”

“Ariana,” she said, before proudly spelling it out.

“We really enjoyed your reading today,” Derek said, trying not to sound too flustered.

Stiles looked up when he was done writing in his book and grinned at Derek. “I really enjoyed you coming to my reading too.”

Derek felt his face heat, hoping like hell his blush wasn’t too violent. “Will you be coming back? I’m sure Ariana would love to listen to you read again.”

“Yeah. I usually come to volunteer during reading time, but today was for my book. You both should stop by sometime,” Stiles said, smiling at Ariana and handing her the book.

“We will,” Ariana said instantly. “Right Daddy?”

“Definitely, pumpkin.” Derek ruffled her hair and she grumbled, shooting out from under his arm. “It was nice to meet you, Stiles.”

“I, uh. Didn't get your name,” Stiles said, leaning closer.

“Oh,” Derek felt himself flush again. “I’m Derek.” He held out his hand and Stiles shook it. Derek’s fingertips exploded in sensation at the touch of Stiles’ skin. He was in _serious_ trouble.

“Well, then it was nice to meet you too Derek,” Stiles said, not releasing Derek's hand. “Hopefully I'll see you guys around soon.”

Derek heard a pointed cough from behind them, and he dropped Stiles’ hand, fingers flexing at his side. “You will,” he said.

“Bye Stiles!” Ariana said, waving madly. Derek waved too, then guided his daughter towards the register to pay for the book.

***

What turned into one week, then another, eventually morphed into a weekly outing to hear Stiles read. Sometimes he read his own books, other times from different authors, but no matter what it was, Ariana was enthralled. Derek didn't mind the trips to the library either, especially since Stiles had started making a point to talk to them both after the volunteer time was finished. Derek was slowly learning little tidbits about Stiles and exchanging some facts about himself as well. A few times he was almost positive there was flirting going on, but it had been so long since he'd dated, he felt nervous about taking that next step. So he and Ariana continued to come and listen to Stiles read to the kids.

When Ariana found out what Stiles' favorite cookies were, she strong armed Derek into making him a plate to bring the next time they were at the library. Stiles' resulting gushing over Ariana's cooking had Derek falling even harder. If only he knew for sure that Stiles was into him as well... he'd be perfect. He was smart, funny and creative. Best of all, Stiles was great with his daughter.

At least Derek could keep seeing him at least once a week.

***

Derek was stretched out on his couch, paperback in hand, as Ariana played quietly with Legos on the floor. The buzzer for his apartment sounded and he groaned and stretched, before getting up to press it. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Hey Der-bear! It's your two favorite people. Let us up!” came a familiar blond’s voice.

“Hello, Erica,” Derek said, sighing, but his voice laced with amusement nonetheless. “Come on in.” He held the button to unlock the door, and unlocked his own deadbolt. Before he could open the door, Erica came sashaying in, Boyd trailing behind her.

“Nope! Don't sit back down,” Erica said, gripping Derek's hand and tugging. “We're going out, which means you need to change. And Boyd needs some Ariana time.”

“What? Why?” Derek felt like he was caught in an Erica-nado. Which was usually the case. Ariana had already squealed and thrown herself at Boyd. Derek let himself be pulled into his bedroom, Erica’s hand firmly around his wrist.

“Because you need some alone time and you need to get laid,” Erica said once the bedroom door was closed. She moved to Derek’s closet, picking through his clothes.

Derek huffed and flopped on the bed. “Why do you need to decide these things for me?” he asked, his lips quirking upwards.

“Because if I don't then it’ll be 10 years before you get laid again,” Erica said, turning around and tossing a henley and a tight pair of jeans at Derek’s head. “Put these on. Those are the ones that make your ass look great.”

“Jesus, Erica,” Derek groaned, pulling the clothes off his head. “Don’t hold back, just let me hear it.” He pointed his finger at the door. “Privacy while I dress please?”

She raised her brows at him. “I really don't mind watching. Plus, you keep me around because I’m the only one that tells you how it is.”

Derek scowled at her, narrowing his eyes. He pulled off his shirt and threw it at her, hoping to mess up her hair.

Erica shrieked and pulled the shirt off her head, blowing her hair out of her face. “Fine! But you better be changing or I’m coming in here whether you’re naked or not in two minutes.” Erica turned and walked into Derek’s ensuite bathroom, hands already straightening her hair as she stepped in.

“Unlike you, I don’t take forty five minutes to get ready,” Derek called after her, laughing when she flipped him off. He quickly stripped and pulled on the clothes Erica had picked out, running his hands through his hair.

“Are you going to come in here or are you going out with dad hair?” Erica asked from the bathroom.

Derek went into the bathroom and nudged Erica out from in front of the mirror. “How is this dad hair?” he asked, indignant. He thought he looked pretty good. There were a few new lines around his eyes, but at least he hadn’t started going grey yet.

The look Erica gave him said it all. “The fact that you don't think it’s dad hair, proves more that it’s dad hair.” She turned to open the mirror and dig through for some product. “How old is this stuff?” she asked and frowned before pulling out a small bottle.

“Uhhh…” Derek frowned. “I can’t remember.”

Erica eyed him and then the bottle. “If your hair falls out, don't blame me. Blame your lack of keeping your products fresh.” Erica opened it and removed some of the product, reaching out for Derek’s hair to style it.

Derek briefly considered batting Erica's hands away but decided to just grin and bear it. Once she was finished, he had to grudgingly admit it looked better. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” She said with a grin. “I might just have to take you home myself,” she teased and smacked him on the butt as she walked out of the restroom. “Come on. Let’s go get you laid.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but followed Erica back to the living room.

“Have fun with auntie Erica daddy!” Ariana trilled. She was already snuggled into Boyd’s lap, Beauty and the Beast playing on the television.

“Good luck, Derek,” Boyd added, a smirk on his face.

Derek walked over to the couch and kissed Ariana on the top of the head. “You be good for Boyd, ok baby?”

“I will,” she promised.

“Don't worry, you're not getting a kiss,” Derek said to Boyd.

Boyd snorted. “I'm crushed.”

Erica cackled by the door and tugged Derek along when he joined her.

***

Music and lights assaulted Derek's senses as he followed Erica into the club. She'd insisted on going to Jungle so she could indulge in grope free dancing. Derek had been more than okay with that choice.

He felt himself preening a bit at the appreciative looks being thrown his way already. At least he wasn't a complete loser dad.

“So what’s your flavor tonight?” Erica asked over the music, glancing back at Derek.

“Something long and lean,” Derek said. “Pale skin, dark hair,” he went on, his brain drifting to dangerous thoughts.

Erica scanned the crowd and smacked Derek on the shoulder. “What about that guy over there? He has a nice ass.”

Derek turned to the dance floor and looked in the direction Erica indicated. He felt his mouth dry up at the form of a young man gyrating to the music. He was wearing low slung jeans that clung to his ass, underneath a tight t-shirt that was riding up to expose a strip of creamy skin. “Yeah,” he said under his breath. “He does.”

“Are you going to go over there or am I going to have to drag you out onto the floor?” Erica asked, glancing back at the guy.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Derek said. “Why don’t you get us some drinks?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the young man, already feeling himself getting flustered. He licked his lips and Erica snorted with laughter.

“On it,” Erica said and turned around, sashaying through the crowd towards the bar.

Derek started making his way through the packed bodies, towards the dark-haired man. Suddenly, he swiveled and Derek froze in his tracks. Stiles stared back at him, mouth open slightly, before he broke into a grin.

Without missing a beat, Stiles untangled himself from the bodies on the dance floor and headed over towards Derek. “Hey!”

Derek swallowed hard. “Hello, Stiles.” With the distance between them closed, Derek could smell Stiles’ cologne and an underlying hint of his sweat. The combination made him feel dizzy. “What are you doing here?” Groaning at himself inwardly, Derek tried to smile.

Stiles licked his lips, grinning at Derek. “Well, I was dancing, but you standing here all by yourself was enough to draw me away. Are you here with someone?”

“A friend of mine. She’s getting us drinks right now.” A nearby dancer bumped into Stiles, pushing him forwards. Derek reached out on instinct and caught him, curling his hands around Stiles’ biceps. “Maybe we should head that way,” he said, Stiles’ amber eyes captivating this close.

“Or you could come dance with me,” Stiles offered without missing a beat, pressing in close to Derek as someone passed behind him. “I mean, if you’re into dancing.”

“I’d like that,” Derek said, relieved that his voice was steady. He looked over his shoulder and scanned for Erica. He could see her watching him, drink in hand. She flashed him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes at her. “Let’s go.”

Stiles easily reached down to grip Derek’s beltloop and walked back onto the dance floor, tugging him along.

Derek’s heart started pounding, but he let himself be led. When they stopped, he gave into temptation and reached out his hands to settle on Stiles’ hips, his thumbs tracing along the waistband of his jeans, stroking that soft skin.

Stiles didn't pull away, instead pressing closer until they were flush against each other, no space between their hips. Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s chest as he started to grind to the music, locking his gaze with Derek’s.

Derek’s hands clutched a little tighter on Stiles’ hips as they started to move together. Leaning in, Derek put his mouth near Stiles’ ear. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, running his other hand from Derek’s shoulder and down his bicep to his hand. “I’ve been thinking about you since the first time I saw you.”

Stiles’ touch was electric. Derek could feel the hairs on his arms standing up and he sighed. “You have?” He pulled back and looked into Stiles’ eyes again, everything around them, the press of bodies, the music, all of it muted.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for weeks, but wasn't sure if you were interested,” Stiles confessed, gripping Derek’s hand to slide it from his hip onto his ass, grinding against Derek to the beat.

“Fuck,” Derek muttered, Stiles’ actions making his gut clench with arousal. “I am _so_ very interested.” He squeezed Stiles’ ass in emphasis.

Stiles’ gaze drifted over Derek’s face, dropping down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He leaned in, brushing his nose against Derek’s, lips a breath apart as if he were waiting for Derek’s permission to kiss him.

Not wanting to turn down so clear an invitation, Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’. They were warm and soft and opened readily for Derek to slip his tongue inside. Groaning softly, he squeezed Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles’ hand cupped the back of Derek’s neck as he deepened the kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth with a groan of his own. The hand on Derek’s chest gripped Derek’s pec and squeezed, Stiles pressing closer as if he could press into Derek’s body right there on the dance floor.

Breaking the kiss, Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and breathed him in. They weren’t really dancing anymore, more just holding each other and swaying slightly.

After a few moments, Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck, one arm wrapped around him. “You wanna get outta here?”

Derek felt his dick give a hard twitch in his pants. Without hesitating, he licked his lips and breathed, “Yes.” Pulling back, he kissed Stiles’ again. “Just let me talk to my friend… are we taking your car?”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said with a nod and smiled. “I’ll grab my jacket and wait for you over there,” he added, motioning to a place closer towards the door.

“Give me two minutes,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hand. Biting his lip, he watched Stiles move through the crowd, before turning and making his way to the bar and Erica, who was busy chatting with the bartender.

Erica turned when Derek slid in beside her at that bar. “Hey there stud muffin. How’s it going with that cutie?”

“That cutie actually turned out to be Stiles, that children’s book author I told you about.” Derek snagged Erica’s drink and took a swig. “He invited me back to his place. He’s waiting at the door for me.”

Excitement could be read in Erica’s eyes and she squealed then gave Derek a hug. “I’m so happy for you. Go get laid. Boyd and I will stay with Ariana tonight.”

“Blunt as always, Erica,” Derek snorted, but he hugged her tightly. “Thanks for bringing me out tonight.”

“Yeah, no problem champ. I’ll see you after your walk of shame tomorrow.” She snorted a laugh and pinched his cheek. “Go have fun. Shoo.”

Derek blew her a kiss, then headed for the door where Stiles was waiting for him. “Ready to go,” Derek said, grinning.

“Come on, let’s go,” Stiles said and turned to walk out of the club with Derek. It didn't take them long to reach Stiles’ Jeep and he hopped into the driver’s side as Derek slid into the passenger’s. “I don't live that far from here.”

“Ariana and I live on the outskirts of town, in an apartment.” Derek fastened his seatbelt and surreptitiously wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He felt his leg start to jiggle and forced himself to stop fidgeting. “So… you do this often?” Derek knew he was fishing, but he had a selfish hope that Stiles wasn’t picking up people every night to bring home.

“Not really,” Stiles said, glancing at Derek. “I mean, yeah sometimes but it's not an every night kind of thing. Just every once in awhile. I like to come out and dance, but I don't always take someone home. Do you do this often?”

“It’s been a long time, actually.” Derek fiddled with the seatbelt, running it between his fingers. “With Ari… it can be hard to put myself out there.”

“That’s understandable,” Stiles said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. After a beat, Stiles added, “I know you have a responsibility to your daughter so I understand if this is a one time thing. Honestly I was going to ask you out during one of the readings, but I chickened out because I didn't know if you were into guys.”

“I would have said yes,” came tumbling out of Derek’s mouth before he could stop himself. He decided to own it though. “I’m pretty sure I dove headlong into a crush on you the day of that first reading.”

Stiles flushed red as he smiled over at Derek. “That’s good to know.” Stiles switched lanes and pulled over into an apartment complex, easily finding a spot and parking the Jeep. “Um, this is me. I’m on the top floor,” Stiles said, licking his lips as he glanced at Derek.

“Looks like a nice place,” Derek commented. “Being a successful children’s book author must pay pretty good,” he teased. He climbed out of the Jeep and sidled up next to Stiles, their arms brushing and sending little bursts of sensation through him.

“It’s decent,” Stiles said and leaned in to brush a light kiss over Derek’s lips. He reached out and took Derek’s hand, tugging him along. Within a few minutes they were at Stiles’ door, pushing it open and stepping inside. “So…”

Butterflies raged in Derek’s stomach. “So…” he echoed. “Here we are.” He looked around Stiles’ apartment, or what he could see of it anyway. It was homey and lived in, clutter here and there. Definitely cleaner than his own apartment, but he didn’t have a kid running around causing havoc. “I like it.”

“Thanks.” Stiles tossed his keys onto a small table and stepped in close to Derek again, moving his hand to Derek’s hip and brushing his fingers under the hem of Derek’s shirt. “So how do you want to do this since it’s been a while for you?” Stiles asked. “I’m willing to let you drive.”

“I just… want you,” Derek breathed. “Since the moment I first saw you and you took my breath away.” Derek reached out and cupped Stiles’ face in his hand, drawing him closer and kissing him softly. “I want to put my hands all over you, feel every inch of you,” he murmured against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles seemed to melt into Derek’s touch, pressing his hand under Derek’s shirt to brush his fingers against his skin. “God, I want all of that,” Stiles breathed, then pressed a kiss against Derek’s lips. Stiles gripped Derek’s hip and maneuvered him around towards one of the doors. “I want you so bad.”

They made their way into Stiles’ bedroom between kisses. Derek barely had a chance to take it in before Stiles was pressing him onto the bed. Raking his hands up Stiles’ side, Derek rolled them until he was looking down into Stiles’ amber eyes. “Is this good?” he whispered, kissing the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles smiled, one hand moving to cup Derek’s cheek as he kissed him properly. “More than good.”

Derek rolled his hips, groaning when Stiles’ legs opened to accommodate him. “I think,” he murmured between kisses, “that you are wearing far too many clothes.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grinned. “Then why don't you take them off of me? I have a lot of skin under here waiting for that pretty mouth of yours.”

Derek grinned back, moving back to a kneeling position. He pushed Stiles’ shirt up his lean torso, bending down and placing kissing along Stiles’ belly, as more and more skin was revealed.

Stiles rested his head back as his fingers moved into Derek’s hair, writhing under Derek’s attention. When Derek’s lips teased over his nipple, Stiles gasped and groaned softly, arching up against his mouth.

Lapping at the hardening bud, Derek carefully let his teeth graze Stiles’ puckered skin, his cock hardening in his pants at the sounds coming from Stiles’ mouth. “Up,” he breathed, tugging at Stiles’ shirt, helping him lift his upper body off the bed to peel it off.

Once his shirt was off, Stiles rested back against the bed, lifting his hips to rock against Derek. “Wanna get this off too?” Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s chest, rubbing his nipples through his shirt. “Shirt for a shirt seems fair.”

Derek bit his lip and groaned as Stiles touched him. He peeled off his shirt and dropped it over the side of the bed. Leaning back over Stiles, he let his weight settle gently on top of him, the bare skin of their chests pressed together.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s in an opened mouth kiss, groaning and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles’ fingers traced along Derek’s back, rolling his hips under Derek.

“God, Stiles… I want…” Derek said against Stiles’ lips.

“What do you want?” Stiles breathed, spreading his legs wider for Derek and hooking one over the back of Derek's thigh.

“I want to be inside you,” Derek said, feeling his face flush. “...Is that something you’re comfortable with?” The thought of it alone made Derek’s cock throb in his pants. Being buried inside Stiles, surrounded by him in every way.

“I want you inside me too. A lot. I was hoping you'd want that too.” Stiles smoothed a hand down Derek's back to grip his ass and kissed him. “I have condoms in my night stand. And lube.”

“Fuck,” Derek grunted, his hips grinding down again, hard. He could feel Stiles’ erection pressing into his thigh. He couldn’t wait to feel it bare against his skin. Popping the button on Stiles’ pants, Derek helped him shimmy them down his legs and off, leaving Stiles in just his underwear, tented and wet from where his cock was leaking. “You’re gorgeous,” Derek breathed, bending down to mouth at Stiles through his underwear.

Stiles groaned, fingers threading back into Derek's hair and tugging. “Fuck, you're such a tease,” Stiles breathed and grinned up at Derek, arching his hips up to press his cock more to Derek's mouth.

“Patience is a virtue,” Derek said, smirking. He pulled the waistband of Stiles’ underwear and let it snap back onto his skin.

“I've never been one for that saying,” Stiles chuckled and rested his head back, moving his fingers to run over Derek's lips. Stiles teased the head of his cock through his underwear, watching Derek. “You sure you don't want a taste right now?”

Derek darted his tongue out, dragging it over Stiles’ fingers, before drawing them into his mouth to suck for a few moments. Releasing them with a wet pop, he bent down and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the head of Stiles’ cock, loving the burst of saltiness on his tongue.

Stiles moaned, pushing the band of his underwear down to reveal the head of his cock. “Tastes so much better bare,” he panted, eyes heated as he licked his own lips. “I'm clean.”

“I believe you,” Derek said, meeting Stiles’ eyes. And he did. The man he’d gotten to know was nothing but honest and open. Reaching out his hand, he gently traced the head of Stiles’ cock with his finger, collecting pre-come before bringing it to his lips and sucking. He smiled around his finger when Stiles moaned at the sight. Bending over, he slid his mouth over Stiles, groaning at the feeling of the hard, hot length stretching his lips.

Stiles gasped and groaned, eyes fluttering shut, one hand moving back to Derek's hair and the other gripping the bed sheets.

Derek moaned and started bobbing his head, spit dripping down the sides of Stiles’ cock, making it glide smoothly in and out of his mouth. He used his hands to pull Stiles’ underwear further down, the waistband snugging up under his balls. Pulling off of Stiles’ cock, Derek dragged his tongue down the side to the base, lapping at Stiles’ sac and pressing kisses and nips to his inner thighs. “You taste amazing,” he said, nuzzling at the crease of Stiles' thigh.

“God, your _mouth_ feels amazing,” Stiles panted, tugging at Derek’s hair and scraping blunt nails against his scalp. “I want you naked so I can feel you. Please, Derek.” Stiles pushed at his underwear and wiggled them down his legs, bending them at the knees to spread himself for Derek’s viewing pleasure.

Derek’s mouth ran dry at the sight. He stroked his fingers below Stiles’ balls, grazing them against his hole, sighing as Stiles’ moaned. He pushed himself off the bed and stood, shaking hands going to the button on his jeans. Stiles’ lay there watching him, lazily touching himself as Derek stripped.

Once they were both naked, Derek wasted no time in climbing back onto Stiles and allowing their skin to touch from head to toe. “Can’t wait to be inside you,” he breathed, rolling his hips, rubbing their erections together.

“Me too,” Stiles breathed, lips pressing to Derek’s skin and kissing him everywhere. Stiles’ hips found Derek’s rhythm, rocking with him and clutching him close. “You feel so good.”

Shuddering in pleasure, Derek forced his hips to still. He didn’t want this over before he was inside Stiles. “Don’t move,” he whispered, then propped himself up and reached for Stiles’ nightstand, retrieving the lube and a box of condoms.

“I’m sure it won’t take much to open me up,” Stiles said and licked his lips, eyes roving over Derek. “I… um, do it often to myself.”

Derek whined a bit at the vivid mental image that conjured. “Is it alright if I take the reins this time?” he asked, waggling the bottle at Stiles.

“Most definitely,” Stiles said with a grin. Stiles stroked his dick slowly and spread his legs for Derek. “You want me like this?”

“I want you any way I can have you,” Derek said, letting his hand wander up the soft skin of Stiles’ thigh. He opened the lube and drizzled some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Bringing his hand to Stiles’ hole, he let his fingers gently circle Stiles’ rim, teasing him.

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out, rocking against Derek's fingers briefly before reaching down to squeeze and tug his own balls. “You don't have to go slow if you don't want to.”

“Noted,” Derek said, leaning over Stiles, propping himself up with his free hand. With the other, he slid his index finger into Stiles’ hole, twisting it slowly and giving gentle tugs on the rim to stretch it.

Stiles opened his eyes and smiled up at Derek, leaning up to press a kiss against Derek's lips as he released his own cock in favor of gripping Derek's.

Derek grunted, his hips jerking forward, pushing himself into Stiles’ fist. “God…” he groaned, before he slipped a second, then third finger inside of Stiles. He curled them, rubbing against Stiles’ prostate, hoping he was getting Stiles just as worked up as he was.

Stiles groaned and arched up against Derek. “Fuck,” Stiles breathed, stroking Derek’s cock lazy and uncoordinated, breath hitching as he squeezed around Derek’s fingers. “Right there.”

Derek kept massaging the same spot, watching in fascination as Stiles’ cock began leaking steadily from the stimulation. “Please,” he pleaded. “I need to be inside you… are you ready for me?”

“Mmm, fuck yes. Please, Derek.” Stiles cupped the back of Derek’s neck with his free hand, bringing him down into a needy kiss.

Biting at Stiles’ bottom lip, Derek carefully withdrew his fingers before sitting back up and reaching for the condoms. Stiles’ hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. “What is it?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ skin started to get splotchy red as he teethed his bottom lip, staring at Derek. “Um…. you said it’s been a while for you, so I’m assuming that means you’re clean?”

Thinking he knew what Stiles was driving at, Derek nodded. “I’ve always gotten myself tested regularly… and it’s been over a year since I’ve slept with someone.” He felt his face heating at the admission, waiting to see what Stiles would say.

Stiles leaned up on his elbow, his other hand still gripping Derek’s cock and jerking him slowly. “If you’re okay with it… I want to feel you bare. I want you to come in me.”

“God, Stiles,” Derek breathed. “Are you sure? You trust my word?”

“You trust me,” Stiles said softly.

Derek sat back on his heels, putting his hand over Stiles’ heart. “I do.”

“Then I’m sure,” Stiles said with a nod. “I want you, like this.”

Derek surged forward and kissed Stiles soundly, his hand gliding down Stiles’ side to hook under his thigh, pulling it up around Derek’s hip. “I want you too…” he panted, kissing his way along Stiles’ jaw. “Get me slick,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles made a needy, whorish sound at Derek’s request, hand searching the bed until he gripped the lube. “Yeah. Fuck.” Stiles popped the cap and released Derek’s cock, squeezing lube onto his hand and then gripped Derek to stroke him. “You’re gonna feel so good inside me.”

The lube was tossed aside, Derek pressing close to Stiles again. His cock nudged the soft skin behind Stiles’ balls. “No turning back,” he said, nipping at stiles’ bottom lip.

“I want you,” Stiles breathed, guiding the head of Derek’s cock to his slick hole. “Please, Derek.”

Derek slowly pressed his hips forward, his eyes falling shut at the overwhelming heat and clench of Stiles around him. “Fuck,” he whined, his hips coming up flush to Stiles’ body.

Stiles groaned, burying his face against Derek’s shoulder and moving his hand to clutch Derek’s hip. “Mmmm, god. Feel so full,” he breathed, hooking his leg around Derek tighter.

Even though it had been awhile for him, Derek didn’t think he was imagining or selling up just how amazing Stiles felt around his cock. He felt like he could happily stay like this forever. Pulling back slightly, he thrust in again, shuddering out a moan. He whimpered Stiles’ name against his neck, rolling his hips slow and deep.

Stiles’ other hand moved to Derek’s back, wrapping his arm around Derek and keeping Derek pressed against him. He moaned against Derek’s shoulder, hips rocking with Derek’s as he found Derek’s rhythm, blunt fingernails digging into Derek’s shoulder.

Keeping his movements slow and easy, Derek propped himself up on his forearms to he could look down into Stiles’ eyes. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning in to gently nip at Stiles’ mouth, before sealing them together in a deep kiss.

Stiles kissed Derek back thoroughly, smiling at him as they parted from the kiss. “Hey,” he replied softly, his hand on Derek’s hip coming up to trace Derek’s lips before he kissed Derek again.

Unable to help himself, Derek increased the pace of his hips, forcing sounds from both of their mouths. Derek could feel the muscles in his arms and legs start to ache in the best way, as he moved his body on top of Stiles’. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, not able to hold back at the sight of Stiles, face flushed, lips red, swollen and parted, eyes dazed with pleasure.

Stiles kissed Derek desperately, clutching him close as he started to lean up. “I wanna ride you,” Stiles breathed. “God you feel so good. Wanna see you come when I’m riding you.”

Derek moaned against Stiles’ lips. “God, yes, please.” Maneuvering his knees under himself, Derek slid his arms around Stiles’ back and pulled him upright, shifting until Stiles was sitting in his lap, pressing down onto his thighs. “Like this?” Derek asked, rolling his hips upwards sharply. “Or should I lay back?”

Stiles groaned and sank down fully onto Derek’s cock. “Like this is just fine.” Stiles kissed Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck as he started to rise and fall on Derek’s cock, rocking his hips with purpose. “Want you to come inside me,” he whispered against Derek’s lips between kisses.

“Wanna see you come first,” Derek said back. He kept his arms around Stiles’ waist, dragging his fingers up and down Stiles’ spine. Meeting Stiles’ movements, he could feel Stiles’ cock pressed between their bellies, leaking enough to make the motion slick against their skin. Derek lapped at the salty skin on Stiles’ neck, before fastening his mouth on it and sucking, wanting to mark up that paleness.

Stiles whimpered, head lolling back as he fucked himself onto Derek’s cock. “I can come just like this,” he panted, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair. “Derek,” he whined, hips moving frantically before he took Derek down the root and ground against him. “So close.”

“Let me feel you, Stiles,” Derek moaned. His hands went to Stiles’ ass, cupping his cheeks and letting him press closer. “Come for me, Stiles.” Dragging his teeth along Stiles’ neck, Derek bit down lightly.

Stiles clutched at Derek's head, keep him pressed to his neck as he thrust himself onto Derek with purpose. Stiles was a bundle of whimpers and whines, rising and falling on Derek a handful of times before his hips stuttered and he came hard.

Stiles’ orgasm had him clenching like a vise around Derek’s cock. It only took a few more upward thrusts before he followed Stiles over the edge, shaking as he emptied himself inside Stiles’ body. As he came down, he relaxed his hold around Stiles’ waist. “Holy shit,” he breathed, nuzzling at Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles laughed softly against Derek's neck, grinning as he tilted his head up and kissed Derek, open and wet. “Mmmm. So good.”

Derek’s mind was pleasantly blank, wiped clean by the endorphin rush. He just hummed into Stiles’ mouth, idly touching Stiles’ skin anywhere he could reach.

Stiles smoothed his hands over Derek's beard, still rocking lazily on Derek's cock inside of him. “You okay,” he asked between kisses.

“I am way past okay into the realm of excellent.” One of Derek’s hands ghosted down Stiles’ crack, to where he was stretched wide on Derek’s cock. As he softened, he could feel lube and come starting to leak out. “Mmmm...you’re going to smell like me,” he murmured into Stiles’ ear, rubbing his beard along Stiles’ jaw.

“Good,” Stiles replied, sighing and closing his eyes. “We should definitely do this more often whenever you have time to see me.”

“Really?” Derek asked. He’d hoped to ask Stiles out on an official date. Hooking up had been fantastic… but Derek wanted more.

“Yeah, really.” Stiles smiled and kissed Derek softly. “I mean, I really like you.”

Derek’s chest swelled a bit with emotion. “I like you too. Very much.” He reached up a hand and brushed the hair off Stiles’ forehead. “Maybe… would you consider getting breakfast with me and Ariana?” He swallowed nervously, hoping that wouldn’t be too much. But Stiles had already said he knew Derek and his daughter were a package deal.

Stiles smiled brightly. “I’d love to. You think that’ll be okay with Ariana?”

Derek snorted with laughter. “Stiles… she’s already your number one fan. You’re ahead of the game.” Feeling a bit giddy, Derek kissed Stiles again. When they reluctantly separated to get cleaned up, Derek still took any opportunity to touch Stiles when he could.

Once they were back in bed, Derek had Stiles tucked against his front, arm around his waist and linking their fingers. “So… is it alright if I stay the night?”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to, so I’d say yes, absolutely.” Stiles smiled and brought their linked hands up to his lips to kiss. “Plus, if you left I’d have to take you wherever you need to go and I’m not giving you up yet.”

Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles’ neck and let himself relax. “Good. Because I don’t plan on letting you get rid of me for a good long while.” Smiling to himself, Derek let his eyes drift shut, Stiles’ body warm and comforting against him.


End file.
